


Mediary Phase

by lyricalive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Banter, F/F, Feelings, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive
Summary: [Kaguya POV] The princess hosts a pair of interesting outsiders as guests at Eientei. Out of amusement, she does her best to passively help push their relationship forward.
Relationships: Maribel Hearn & Usami Renko, Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mediary Phase

_– "Do you enjoy looking at the moon?"_

_– "Yes, it's beautiful. And it seems like a very nice place to visit."_

_– "One would think so…"_

_– "Actually, I spend a lot of time sky-watching with a certain friend of mine."_

_– "A friend, hm?"_

_– "She has a strange ability to gaze at the moon and determine her location."_

_– "What a coincidence! That is the same reason I gaze at it as well."_

_– "Really?"_

_– "Being able to see the moon in the sky… is what reminds me that I am here on earth."_

* * *

"Are you two here to see the princess?"

"Eh? Princess?"

"Merry, you didn't tell me she was a princess!"

"I didn't know either! Well, she certainly had the noble air."

Other than my faithful Inaba, I heard two voices murmuring outside of the mansion. One was vaguely familiar; the other was not. However, I believed I could guess who they both were.

A while ago, for a brief night, I had played host to a young blonde traveler who had somehow stumbled upon Eientei. She was a delightfully unusual girl, and quite a pleasant conversationalist over tea and dumplings.

I had told her to come visit me again, if ever possible, and to feel free to bring someone else along next time. New company is always a welcome treat for me. And beyond that, she had piqued my curiosity about a certain precious friend of whom she spoke so highly. Supposedly, this friend of hers possessed an ability connected to the moon. We may just have something in common.

I peeked out of the window and recognized my blonde acquaintance, her right hand joined at the palm with another girl roughly around her age. This new person had darker features, plainer clothes, and sharper stance, but her eyes held a similar curious glint.

Rising from my seat, I slipped on my sandals, gently clicking across the tatami room until I reached the sliding door.

Outside, Inaba was standing by the gate in her medicine seller's uniform, a large bamboo hat concealing most of her face.

"Lady Kaguya, these two -"

"Princess!" The two human guests piped up in unison, both bowing their heads.

"There is no need for formalities. You may simply call me Kaguya."

"Princess Kaguya..." There was a lingering reverence in my blonde friend's voice, which I hoped and expected would fade away as the evening went on.

"Ms. Kaguya, it's an honor to meet you!" The brunette maintained a stiff posture, but a casual nature shone through. There was something charming about that.

"Is this a bad time? I'm not sure if you remember me, but..."

"I remember. Let us see; the moon was full last time, was it not? A quarter cycle has passed, but it may as well be a fleeting day."

...Oh?

It was then that I noticed there was one other individual on the property. A certain figure in red seemed to be trying to make a stealthy exit, having made it just past the back gate.

"Ms. Forest Guide~" I called out to her. "Thank you so very much for escorting my guests here safely."

My dear Mokou twisted her head to display a sarcastic grin at my saccharine greeting.

"Right. Putting on your best face for company, huh?"

I cut my eyes at her, bringing my sleeve to my chin while continuing in a pleasant voice.

"Oho, whatever do you mean by that?"

"Hm?" My blonde guest looked a bit concerned, as if sensing tension. An observant girl, that one.

"Do not worry about it. This is just a bit of friendly teasing."

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll be fine as long as you mind those warnings I gave you" She shot a sly wink at the young humans before turning her back with an unceremonious wave.

"Oh, you!" I huffed haughtily as Mokou took her leave, hands tucked into baggy pockets in her signature manner. "I pray she did not fill your mind with any embarrassing lies."

"No, she didn't say anything bad," the dark-haired girl assured me. "She was nice and helpful!"

"She even seemed a little happy when I described the place we wanted to go," said the blonde.

My smile brightened. "Hm-hm~ Well, that is nice to hear. I shall tease her about that in return later."

"That girl was really cool, right? Not just kind, but you could tell she was strong."

"…I suppose."

"Lady Kaguya." Inaba stepped forward. "I'll go tell Master there are visitors."

"Much appreciated. Inaba, would you also bring us some snacks to share? More than my company, I would not doubt that what truly drew this young lady back were our delicious dumplings!"

I led the two guests inside the common room and prepared cushions for them both.

"Well, you now know my name, but I do not believe I know yours. Not even the one of you whom I have met before."

"Yes, of course. It's... Well…" With a bit of hesitation, she pronounced her full name for me.

I proceeded to fluidly repeat it, which caused her eyes to widen in surprise. 

" _Maereverie Hearn_. How unique! What a lovely name for a lovely girl."

"Oh. Um, thank you..."

At times like this, I am proud to have studied many different languages over the years. "You are from outside of Japan, I take it?"

"Mhm. I have Greek roots, and I used to live in Ireland."

"I am somewhat of a foreigner as well. It must have been a great stroke of fate to gather all of us together here."

After enjoying her expression for a moment, I turned expectantly to her companion. For some reason, she had also been taken aback by our simple exchange. But once she had closed her hanging jaw, she managed to move forward with her own introduction.

"My name is Renko Usami."

" _Usa_?" I nodded, then folded my hands upon which to rest my chin. "Might I infer any relation to rabbits?"

"Ah, no. That would be the _u_ from _uchuu_ (universe), and the _sa_ from _hosa_ (counselor)."

She traced the invisible characters on the tabletop with her finger.

"Oh, what a shame. Here I was hoping that you might be hiding some cute, fluffy ears under that hat. I suppose you are not eligible for my adoption." I giggled at my own small joke.

"Hee-hee. When she has bedhead, it does sometimes look like rabbit ears."

"Eh? Merry, don't tell her things like that!"

How cute. "You seem to get along quite well. The two of you are...?"

"Partners!" Ms. Usami answered straightforwardly, with no hesitation.

The other girl glanced aside with a mild blush. My, my. If I recalled correctly from our first visit, she had only ever referred to them as friends, though I had easily sensed there was something more to it. Perhaps some congratulations were in order.

"That is, we're members of the same club," the former continued.

"...Right. We're close friends." The latter forced a smile.

I see. What a clear picture has been painted already.

A funny pair, each using the word that the other one means. This should be very interesting to observe.

"If you do not mind my prying, what sort of a club is this?"

"Well, you see -"

"Excuse me, Lady Kaguya?"

Speak of the rabbit. Standing at the door, Inaba's disguise was loose; her wide-brim hat was hanging at her back, and she was carrying a tray full of _mochi_.

"Wow! Are those real?"

"Renko, wait!"

Abruptly, the girl in black sprang up like a rocket from her cushion, and the other tugged her back down by the skirt. Her return to earth caused a minor clatter of the utensils on the table.

Inaba took a step back cautiously. "Huh? Yes, these are real and fresh, the specialty of the house."

"No, your ears!"

"Ears? ...Ah, shoot."

"Does that mean you're a youkai?"

Ignoring her question completely, my rabbit turned to me. "Forgive my careless mistake. Lady Kaguya, I can hypnotize her into forgetting she saw me if you wish."

"Oh, no~ Such invasive action will not be necessary. I was just telling her all about my pets."

"Hypnotizing power? I'd love to see -"

"Renko! You can't interrogate our hosts…"

"Ahh… You're right. I got ahead of myself. Please excuse me!"

Ms. Usami bent her body over the table into a deep bow, and Ms. Hearn gave me an apologetic wince for her companion's behavior, but this sort of unexpected commotion is part of why I enjoy socializing.

"You are surely excused. It is no secret that there are some, let us say, special rabbits living in this mansion, but they will not hurt you."

"As I was saying, our club's goal is to search for information about youkai and other things that are unusual in our world."

"She says club, but please don't imagine an impressive organization. It's actually just the two of us."

"Hm. Then, are you here on business now?"

"I wouldn't say that," answered the blonde, looking to her companion for confirmation. "But…"

"But I think every day is an opportunity."

Chatting with Ms. Hearn, I had felt a similarity in our sensibilities. Ms. Usami acts a bit differently, and I think her presence makes the other act differently as well. The spectrum of human hearts is very interesting.

"So, you like unusual things, not from your world. How about ancient artifacts?"

Ms. Usami's chest puffed up. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I will have you know, I am somewhat of a collector. Perhaps I can share some stories with you, in exchange for some of your own."

The pair eagerly took me up on the offer. My treasures, preserved in time... I could tell they wanted very much to ask more about their authenticity, but since they felt the need to restrain themselves after the previous outburst, it was amusing to play with their curiosity.

Following that, the price I had asked in return was more than I had bargained for. The accounts they shared with me were surprisingly bold adventures for mere humans, demonstrating why this is my favorite part of hosting guests. Within a short length of time, I learned a great deal more about their personalities, their motivations, and their relationship.

"Well now, it has been a pleasure to become acquainted with you both."

"How long have we been talking for?" The brunette glanced around, seemingly searching for something. A window?

"No need to look at the stars," said the blonde. "I think we can tell by the amount of _mochi_ left on the plate."

"Hm, I wonder if overeating counts in a dream."

"Probably not for you, but I might wake up with a stomachache. It was worth it anyway."

"I do still want to check the stars, though…"

What a delightfully eccentric conversation. By chance, it reminded me of something.

"Ah, yes. I was told before that you have a fondness for skygazing."

Their attention captured, they both nodded intently.

"Though the overgrown bamboo stalks in the area often obstruct the sky, I happen to know a perfect place where the views are quite magnificent. Might you be interested to accompany me for a walk?"

"Absolutely!"

Ms. Hearn clapped her hands together lightly. "I feel like we're being so spoiled. Even the bamboo itself is a welcome sight while we're here. There are no natural bamboo groves where we come from."

"Is that so? It has been a long while since I could imagine an environment where the bamboo is not as plentiful as, well, the stars in the sky. How interesting what we take for granted."

My two guests and I stepped outside into the fresh night air. Stretching the body was a good change of pace from our formal position at the table, and those hearty eaters both needed to walk off their snacks. It was evident that they had truly appreciated the taste, something else which they must not have where they come from.

We made our way through my garden of cultivated bonsai, which garnered many compliments from them as well. Then we continued out of the gate, along a stone path which weaved shortly into the forest but then took a turn into a circular clearing.

"…"

Abruptly, Ms. Hearn stopped frozen directly in the center of the circle, forcing her companion behind her to a halt as well. She gazed down at an intangible dividing line where the shadows of the thick stalks met the unhindered light beyond. The two exchanged glances, and mutually understood something unspoken. With that, they stepped carefully over the line together.

Across that line was the magnificent view I had promised. In the very moment when the shadows lifted and the natural illumination of the atmosphere washed over them, I fixed my attention on the dark-haired girl. While her countenance through now had been rather tense and controlled, she softened instantly under the spread of the dazzling heavens, and appeared genuinely moved as the starlight reflected off her eyes.

She murmured something under her breath that I could only barely make out.

"Ten twenty-three and forty seconds..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"On the date of… Huh?"

"Oh, this is her ability," Ms. Hearn informed me. "She does that all the time."

"I can see the time from the position of the stars. But I've never seen them this purely bright before. It's really incredible."

This girl certainly deserved her name. A counselor of the universe, indeed.

"How very fascinating that you can speak to the stars. And now, what does the moon tell you?"

"I..." She squinted, struggling with the sight.

"Hm?"

"Something like… 35°58'…?"

"My, does the moon truly speak in such meaninglessly rigid numbers? I suppose that suits them."

"It usually does mean something. I can see coordinates, but it's hard to put a name to a place right now... like it's all backwards in this world."

She rubbed the nape of her neck, looking defeated that she could not make a better impression. But I did not really mind.

"Very well. Then, I suppose that makes me the expert for today."

"You know a lot about the moon?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. I know that this land has no oceans to be affected by the tides. However, I know that the lunar phases do affect the environment quite a bit. You might say that the energy it instills in the creatures here is something like a tide."

"You mean youkai?" Ms. Usami was in possession of an amusingly one-track mind.

"Youkai, and also humans. I know that, if you stare at the moon for too long, you will go mad. The half-moon of tonight? Symptoms are milder, but you may still be susceptible. Be sure to let me know if you feel anything, and I know the medicine to arrange for that as well."

"You really do know a lot," Ms. Hearn chimed in.

"One more thing. I know that, if you tilt your head just so, right along the edge there, you can see one of the moon rabbits. I believe that one is an acquaintance of my Inaba."

"I knew they were there!"

"What!? Can you really see them from that far?"

I laughed, and Ms. Hearn laughed along with me before turning back to her companion.

For just a flicker, there was a touch of melancholy in her eyes as the latter's eyes remained fastened to the sky.

I must say I have become so sensitive to human emotion. Is it presumptuous of me to even dabble in such a field?

From what I have gathered, these two are indeed very close, but there is some barrier there. I am not quite sure what that barrier is. Perhaps Ms. Hearn can see it, and it is what troubles her at moments like these.

The longer something remains the same, the easier it is to overlook its significance. The other girl is interested in change, yet stuck in what is normal for her. She seems content so long as her partner is a constant at her side, but perhaps that blinds her to the possibility for anything else. …When I put it that way, it sounds the slightest bit familiar. I cannot help but pity my young blonde friend.

"In the end, I would not call knowing about something as simple as the moon phases a particular talent. It is only because I have been observing them so long. …On the other hand, you two possess very interesting talents."

"That's nothing, really."

I delivered an affected sigh. "If only I had such a talent of my own."

"Ms. Kaguya, you're amazingly talented!" Ms. Usami insisted.

"You showed us the bonsai you raise, and also your storytelling, and so much more."

"Well, I am pleased to have left a good impression. However, do you know what ability I would truly like to have?"

"What?"

"I would like to manipulate the perception of time."

Ms. Usami furrowed her brow. "Perception of time…"

"Yes." I folded my sleeves together and gazed upward toward the moon, as if willing it to reach its next phase. "For example, if I could make an instant feel like eternity. And if eternity could feel like an instant."

My guests took a moment to contemplate the notion, then quietly resigned to their opinion.

"I don't know if I'd want that. I'd never want it to pass by too quickly."

"If it's only perception… I wouldn't trade it for seeing the true time."

I admired that they were able to arrive at compatible answers from such distinct places.

"Well," Ms. Hearn went on, "the scholars of our world do believe that perception is everything."

"And what do you believe?"

"I believe that, too."

I looked to Ms. Usami.

"I disagree," she asserted. "Feeling like a certain amount of time has passed is one thing. But that doesn't objectively make the time pass."

I nodded my head thoughtfully. "It does sound rather far-fetched. If it were so simple, one could use the power of perception to achieve immortality. Would that not be amazing?"

Ms. Hearn blinked a few times, opened her mouth to speak, but then pressed her lips back together in what may have been silent suspicion. An observant girl, that one.

Of course, the other one was observant in her own way. After all, she was correct that such a power was not the _only_ ingredient.

We found ourselves back in the bonsai garden in the cool night breeze.

"Speaking of time… I think it's about time to wake up."

"We learned a lot from you, Ms. Kaguya."

"Thank you so much for everything." I received another polite bow from Ms. Hearn.

"Oh, already?" I replied with a frown. "It will be rather lonely for me once you leave."

"Ah. But you have so many rabbits around here to make it lively." Even as she said this, several small ones were hopping around the garden, some nuzzling at my feet.

"Never quite enough. And still much empty space."

I had a mischievous idea in the back of my mind as I addressed them with my most smooth and natural of temperaments.

"What if… I asked one of you to stay here with me a while?"

At this, they both fell silent.

"One of us?" the dark-haired girl mumbled.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Usami, you have admitted to not being worthy of Inaba status. However, your friend is very cute."

"!?"

"Almost as fluffy as one of my pets." In a slow and deliberate gesture, I moved to stroke the sidelocks of her thick, wavy hair, resting the back of my hand upon her cheek. She was visibly surprised and flustered.

"H- Hey." The other girl spoke up in a suddenly more serious tone. "Isn't that a bit...?"

"Selfish?"

I gently dropped the golden lock of hair and distanced myself enough to restore both of their comfort. I noticed them inching ever so slightly closer to each other in response.

"I have been called selfish many times in the past. But it does not hurt to at least ask for the things one wants, yes? Otherwise, there would be no chance at all."

"...That's true."

"Of course, if you find this to be an impossible request... no one is forcing you to act upon it."

Ms. Usami was taking me all too seriously, as she appeared to be ruminating deeply before facing her partner eye to eye. "Merry, of course I couldn't blame you if you did want to spend extra time in such an interesting world. But…"

"If I may clarify," I interrupted, "when I said to stay a while, I was imagining, oh, one hundred years or so."

"Ehh? That's way too much!" The poor girl was panicking.

"Well, that depends on how you perceive it, right?" Ms. Hearn caught on, finding the good humor to match my lighthearted tone. "Don't worry, Renko. It's been wonderful here, but I'd prefer to come home."

"Fair enough." My lashes fell calmly over my eyes, closing the subject. "Here is a good final question for me to ask, then. Where _do_ you see yourself in one hundred years?"

"..." Ms. Hearn remained quiet. Perhaps it had thrown her resolve to hear her partner even question the answer she felt was obvious.

"Ms. Usami?"

"Well, being only human, it depends on whether we can dodge the lifespan regulations."

" _We_..." Even amidst some other ear-catching phrases, the blonde girl repeated the same word that stood out to me as well.

"That is a sufficient answer for me," I said. "Is it sufficient for you?"

"Huh?" Ms. Usami grappled to decipher the implications. "Of course, we'll be together. Right, Merry?"

Her partner's shoulders relaxed with relief. It was not the perfect conclusion, but perhaps at least something she had been hoping to hear put into words. "Right. No matter how long."

"I see~"

My blonde friend turned to me with an appreciative smile. "And… along the way, I'll make sure to ask for what I want."

"What a lovely plan. Even if it is transient, perhaps you can find a way to make it feel like an eternity."

I watched them depart, hand in hand. Instead of palm to palm this time, I wonder which one of them initiated those intertwined fingers.

Well then, I believe I have done my good deed for this cycle.


End file.
